By My Side
by Resident Asian
Summary: A song fic of "By My Side" by David Choi - features Royai - What does the Colonel really think about his Lieutenant? R&R! -lame summary alert!-


**This fanfic is based on the song "By My Side" by David Choi – it was just one random day when I was visiting my tumblr page and this song started to come on. I was wondering what kinds of songs would reflect the relationship between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye and then all of a sudden… THIS HAPPENED. I really do believe that this song is the perfect song for their relationship… **

**And the reason for David to write this song was to show how a friend can turn into a relationship (or something around those perimeters that I saw…)**

**So, go ahead and check out David Choi (he's a musician on YouTube.) His music is really nice**

**And don't forget to review later on :)**

* * *

><p><em>I'm just listening to the clock go ticking,<br>I am waiting as the time goes by.  
>I think of you with every breath I take,<br>I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine.  
>You're all I see, in everything.<em>

Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting in his office on a beautiful afternoon, bored out of his mind with his head resting on his hand. All that he could hear in his office was the clock ticking, trying to tell him to get his paper work done. He glanced at the stack of papers that were due in a couple of hours before straightening up and grabbing the pen at the edge of his desk. His office door swung open. Glancing up, he saw Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walk in with another stack of papers. When she saw the previous stack, she groaned, "Sir, you're still not done with those papers? What have you been doing all day?"

He didn't reply to her question, instead he kept on reading the piece of paper in front of him while twirling his pen around his fingers. In reality, Roy fell asleep a couple minutes ago, tried to clean a smudge on the windows behind him, and went through his drawer full of pens to see which ones were still good and which ones were dead.

It was silent after Riza placed the new stack over the previous stack. She sighed as she went back to her desk, thinking, _it's going to be a long night. _While she tackled her own demons, she couldn't help but notice how slow her superior officer was reading and signing the papers. Did he want to stay until dawn with this?

He couldn't keep his mind off her. When she came in earlier this morning, he had seen her in her pristine beauty. Well, the military uniform hid the majority of her beauty, but there was something about her that morning that made her the most beautiful woman he has seen in a long time. Her beauty surpassed those women that he casually took out. He could never see himself spending his entire life with those women… but he could always see himself with his Lieutenant.

_I just wanna hold you,  
>I just wanna kiss you,<br>I just wanna love you all my life.  
>I normally wouldn't say this,<br>but I just can't contain it.  
>I want you here forever,<br>right here by my side._

How long has he been harboring these feelings? Since Ishval? No, it has to be longer than that, he thought, it must've been from when they first met and when he was her father's apprentice. It seemed that no matter where he was going or what he was doing or if he was alone, she seemed to follow him.

_All the fears you feel inside,  
>and all the tears you cry,<br>they're ending right here.  
>I'll heal your heart and soul;<br>I'll keep you oh so close.  
>Don't worry; I'll never let you go.<br>You're all I need, you're everything.  
><em>

The images burned into his mind. Corpses lying on the ground. The smell of burning flesh. Blood pooling to his feet. His Lieutenant dying in front of him. It was the worst image burned into his mind. He could take on the corpses and the smell of burning flesh, but he could never take the sight of his Lieutenant dying. When Mei had saved her on the Promised Day, he immediately scooped her up and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go of her. He didn't want to let go. He was afraid of losing her. He lost her once when Bradley took her away from him—he couldn't risk losing her again. And he knew inside that she felt the same way.

_No one else will ever do.  
>I got a stubborn heart for you.<br>Call me crazy, but its true; I love you.  
>I didn't think that it would be,<br>you have made it clear to me.  
>You're all I need.<em>

He wonders how much of his romantic life is known by her. All that he has been doing in these so-called relationships were to get information that would help him climb to the top. Without them, he wouldn't know how to manipulate the higher officers and use them for his personal stepping-stone. However, in all of these relationships, he has always wished that she were there. He wished that she were in his arms. He wished that she were kissing him. Every last touch that he connected with the so-called girlfriend, he wished it were her. And there was no doubt about it; he thought that he could set the silly little feeling aside only to find that it was hard to leave them. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

In any case, he knows what he will do when he gets to the top.

_I just wanna hold you,  
>I just wanna kiss you,<br>I just wanna love you all my life.  
>I normally wouldn't say this,<br>but I just can't contain it.  
>I want you here forever,<br>right here by my side._

There was no one else in the office as Riza slowly stood up, grabbing the jacket behind her seat. She started to pack up as her superior officer just sat in his desk, reading and trying to finish the last piece of paperwork for the day. She smiled slightly. He actually managed to finish the two stacks of paperwork without rushing and without any mistakes. She wished that he could be more like this.

He looked up, meeting with her eyes. He smiled slightly back at her as the smile went away and a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks. She quickly went back to packing up the pieces of papers on her desk, causing him to chuckle slightly. "What's wrong, Riza?"

"I-It's nothing, _sir_," she replied, still refusing to look at him. She felt something slink around her waist. She flinched, thinking it was Roy, but when she looked back, she saw nothing behind her. He was still at his desk, signing his name at the bottom of the paper before throwing it dramatically on to the pile of completed work.

"Finally!" He yawned, stretching his arms out. He rose from his seat, turning off the desk lamp and walking over to the coat rack. "I think that's a new record, right Riza?"

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:09 PM. Usually she would be here with Roy, babysitting him until 9 or later. She nodded, "Yes, I think that is. You should work like that more often."

He smirked, "Would it make you happier if I did that?"

She blushed, looking away. "Well…" she bit her lip. He came up to her, chuckling and giving her a small hug. Her heart fluttered and her thinking became clouded.

"Would it make you happier if I did that more often?"

She chuckled. "It depends, sir. If you finish your paperwork on time, then maybe." He offered his arm for her to take as the two finally walked out of the office, arm in arm, and by each others side.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry the ending is kind of sucky… and the rest of the fic too… Hmmm…<strong>

**:\ **

**I guess it's a pretty good drabble, eh? **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review for me :) **

**Resident Asian **


End file.
